Alternate Ending
by percico22501
Summary: *ALLEGIANT SPOILERS! MUST FINISH ALLEGIANT BEFORE READING!* No summary because I'll spoil everything for those who haven't finished Allegiant- or hasn't read it at all. Caleb/Tris sibling fluff moment. *My alternate ending of the book*


I held Tris's limp hand, her pale skin paler than ever before.

I cried, holding her bloody form close to me. Pain and guilt coursed through me, trying to eat me, to drown me. I sold her to Jeanine Matthews, but she took my place. It just wasn't fair. She was the only family member I had left. Now, I have no one. I remember all the fun times we had, but I also remember all the bad times we had. This was all my fault.

Her blood soaked through my shirt but I didn't care. My sister was dead! My ears were muffled, my vision blurry with fresh tears. Footsteps echoed in the hallyway, getting closer to me. Behind me, I heard the person gasping while saying, "Tris..." It was Christina. She sat down next to me, her eyes welling with tears.

"I'm... I'm sorry," she choked, covering her mouth with her hands while shaking her head. I shook my head stubbornly.

"It was my fault," I choked, "she... She took my place. Held me at gunpoint." She nodded.

"Tris wise," she cried, touching my shoulder that was shaking violently. We stayed like that together before a doctor came to get Tris.

"Come with me," he said, walking away with me tailing along. As we were walking, I saw how peaceful Tris looked. Her blond hair swayed when the doctor moved, her eyes shut. She looked like she was sleeping. But I knew that wasn't true. I looked at my feet, not looking at Tris. We arrived at our destination. The doctor walked in and he told me to wait outside.

"She's my sister!"

"This is different matters, Caleb. You're going to have to let me do this."

I huffed, but sat outside, thinking of one of the good memories we had together.

_FLASHBACK_

_Beatrice sat in front of me in a chair, awaiting my question._

_"Did you steal a book from the library?" I asked. Without looking at me, she shook her head, her blond hair falling in front of her eyes._

_"Beatrice?" I said sternly. She looked at me with her blue-grey eyes, feigning innocence._

_"I did not steal a book from the library," she hesitated, biting the insides of her cheeks._

_"You're lying," I said, "I can tell when you lie." Hallelujah Erudite books! Her eyes landed on me as she brushed strands of her hair back, tucking it in behind her ear._

_She hesitated then told me: "I stole a book from the library."_

_"BEATRICE!" Mom gasped. I saw the door was open and she was holding a bag of groceries. Probably for the factionless. Beatrice looked horrified._

_"Return those books NOW!" Mom ordered. "Caleb, go with her," she turned back to Beatrice, who was sinking in her chair. "Young girl, you better apologize to the librarian! That was not something an Abnegation would do!" Slowly, Beatrice slinked out of the chair, heat rising to her cheeks. She ran hurriedly to her room, only to come back with a book. She went out the door, me tailing after her._

_We walked in silence before I snatched the book from her hands and picked her up, hefting her on my shoulders. She squealed with delight as I ran all the way to the library._

I smiled at the memory. The doctor came back out and told me I could go inside. What I saw made my heart beat faster. There, right in front of me, was Tris, lying in her bed, with a heart monitor, her heart beating.

"She has a 20% of living," the doctor explained, the heart monitor beeping steadily, Tris's chest rising up and down. She was alive. She's alive! I cried but this time it wasn't sadness. It was tears of joy.

"I'll leave you to it," the doctor walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind him. I rushed to Tris's side, holding her hand softly. I brushed away some of her hair that was on her face. She's in a coma, I realised. I continued to hold her hand and I sat there for what felt like hours.

Suddenly, the door burst open. I looked behind me and saw Tobias, his face wet with tears.

"Wha-" I began but was pinned to the wall in one, swift movement.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tobias screamed, hitting me against the wall.

"You should be in her place, not you!"

It dawned on me that Tobias didn't know Tris was in a coma. I tried to interrupt him but he kept on ranting.

"Tobias."

"She shouldn't have-"

"TOBIAS!"

He looked at me with venemous eyes.

"My. Sister. Is. In. A. Coma." I enunciated, pointing to Tris. He seemed to stagger. He looked at me, the venom evident.

"She's not your sister after you betrayed her," he spat, making me wince.

"She forgave me." I mumbled. He laughed coldly but I sent him a glare. "You think this is funny? My sister forgave me! She told me herself before this happened! She-"

"Please," a weak voice mumbled, "shut up."

"TRIS!" I ran to my sister, holding her hand as she smiled weakly at me. Tobias rushed to her side as well, stroking her hair.

"Caleb... Tobias..." She mumbled. "Tobias?"

"Yes, Tris?"

"Can I have a moment with Caleb please? I'll get back to you later." Tobias looked hurt but he understood. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Tris looked at me, tears welling her eyes. "I'm sorry," she choked as she sobbed uncontrollably. I hugged her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," I whispered. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Can we go back to the way it was? When we were younger, when we played Amity and you lifted me on your shoulders and all that? I just want my brother," she said, waiting for my answer. I didn't hesitate in saying, "Yes."

She smiled and she hugged me back. I could tell she was tired so I rubbed her back, careful not to hit her wounds, and she fell asleep within seconds.


End file.
